La Lagrima del Angel Rosas y Robos
by Belfegoth
Summary: Un Ravnos cuenta sus hazañas y sus robos mas memorables en un bar del mundo de la obscuridad


Esta noche no era distinta a cualquier otra. Corría el alcohol y la sangre de los buscapleitos cotidianos de aquel bar. Su séquito de fieles ebrios, bohemios y melancólicos iba desde vampiros de todo clan hasta aquellos que habían estado fuera de Arcadia por mucho tiempo. Pero la historia de esta noche es la de un Ravnos que se jactaba de sus hazañas en un pequeño cuarto apartado de todo el bullicio.

El dueño de "La Lagrima el Ángel" (el bar de esta historia) era un Toreador un tanto excéntrico (quien lo hubiese pensado o.ô) que gustaba de las historias... desde la mas profunda y suicida melancolía hasta las mas descaradas e inverosímiles hazañas. Para poder capturar estas historias contaba con un cuarto especial (el Salón Carmesí le llamaba) equipado con cámaras ocultas, micrófonos y el mejor surtido de licores y sangre para aquellos que buscaban algo un tanto mas dulce. Pero regresemos al Ravnos que esta noche ocupa el Salón Carmesí.

Un vampiro de nombre Marduk de cabello largo y teñido de azul tocó a la puerta del salón. Daboo, el cantinero de la noche se acerco y después de una minuciosa inspección de este personaje le permitió el paso bajo el recordatorio de que la única condición para su estancia era que contase con una historia digna de narrarse. Marduk metió la mano a su pequeña mochila y dejo ver a través del cierre entreabierto una brillante joya mientras esbozaba una victoriosa y cínica sonrisa "Créeme... esta historia no la creerás jejeje".

Tomó asiento Marduk y mientras Daboo le servia algo de sangre irlandesa la historia comenzaba:

_-Vengo de un lugar precioso... por un momento me sentí como niño en dulcería jejeje **da un trago** no creerías donde he estado jaja. Un amigo mío llegó a la ciudad anoche y ha sido un hallazgo tras otro... con lo que hemos conseguido podríamos comprar incluso el maldito principado jajajaja **toma otro trago lentamente .** Vengo de hacerle una visita a uno de esos afloja mastique adoradores del espejo **saca de su mochila una rosa de oro y platino **. Deja que te cuente jejeje. La casa parecía mas bien un castillo; solo faltaba un puente levadizo jajaja, adentro había las cosas mas hermosas que te puedes imaginar. Joyas en exhibición como si se tratase de un museo, las mejores pantallas de televisión, equipos de sonido que harían que THX pareciese una grabadora de pilas con bocinas acartonadas. Entre e hurtadillas a la habitación del desgraciado, juro que fui tan silencioso que ni con Auspex podría haber sabido que estaba yo ahí. Mi amigo se quedó atrás rapiñando todo lo que no estuviese clavado al suelo jajaja **levanta el vaso como en señal de victoria y da otro trago** en fin... el sistema de alarma del paraíso fue una porquería que cualquier ocioso con un clip podría haber deshecho. Entre al cuarto; para mi suerte este estaba vació. La cama era digna de un emperador; mantas de seda y con incrustaciones de oro en la base, juro que una pata de la cama sería suficiente para poder comprar todo este bar jeje... pero lo impresionante no era eso. En la esquina del cuarto se encontraba un mueble con demasiada seguridad, candados electrónicos, medidor de humedad y de calor, sensibilidad al peso en su interior... me sentí como en Indiana Jones post-nuclear jajaja. Hoy descubrí que las maquinas también pueden ser engañadas con ilusiones jajajajajaja. No es fácil pero con la concentración suficiente puedes cambiar la presión y el peso dentro del mueble y los candados electrónicos... bueno; digamos que mis dedos son como de seda jajajaja **le da un ultimo trago a la bebida e indica a Daboo que la rellene** . Toda esa seguridad valía la pena pero no era suficientemente buena para mi jejeje **voltea a ver la rosa con un aire orgulloso** . Ahí estaba sentada esperando a ser tomada, preciosa y brillante como la luna llena. La tome y nos largamos de ahí jejeje. Apuesto a que cuando nuestro amigo muerde almohadas regrese a casa llorara como un bebe humano aaaaaaaajajajajaja **termina su trago** . ¿Que tal mi historia Daboo? Jejejeje._

Daboo sonrió sarcásticamente

_-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!_.

_-Creo que te acabas de meter en un problema enorme Marduck jejeje_

A la puerta se oyeron 3 toques.

_-Si yo fuera tu empezaba a huir jejeje-_ decía Daboo despreocupadamente mientras dejaba entrar a un vampiro con 3 guardaespaldas.

–_¿Es el?- _dijo el vampiro con una voz grave

–_Así es- _contestaba Daboo

_-¿¿¿Sabes? No aprecio que llegue algún vampirito con ambiciones de grandeza a robarse mis cosas y después venga a alardear de ello a mi bar. Espero que aprendas tu lección _

_**El Toreador (de nombre Tempest por si alguno se lo preguntaba) trono los dedos y sus escoltas aprendieron a Marduk**_

****Lo ultimo que Marduk oyó fue una risa burlona y un golpe. Despertò la noche siguiente en su casa y con la figura de una rosa marcada en su pecho. En el edificio se oyó un sonoro grito _"MALDITO MUERDE ALMOHADAS... ¡¡¡¡¡¡ME HA ROBADO!"_


End file.
